talesoftheotheruniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Osami Hyogo
'''Osami Hyogo '''was a former professional sumo wrestler who later joined the Oracle group following an accident that left him unable to compete. Like most of the other members of the Black Dragon team, Hyogo was modelled after one of the "Six Comrades" from the ''Rurouni Kenshin ''series, Hyogo Kujiranami, as well as one of the seven deadly sins. His sin is gluttony, as he often preoccupied with eating and spends more time thinking of his next meal rather than on the missions given him by Oracle. Hyogo was born in Japan and in his mid-twenties began training in the art of sumo. His size made him a natural competitor and he rose to small fame, but his career ended after a traumatic accident required his right arm to be amputated. Hyogo fell into despair and turned to eating to ease his loss, transforming the bulk of his mass from muscle into fat. Sometime later he was approached by Oracle, who offered him a miraculous prosthetic in exchange for working for them. Even with the prosthetic he would not be able to wrestle, but Hyogo accepted so that he would be able to feel whole again. The prosthesis was a material from the Other Universe called biochalcum, so called "living metal" because of its ability to change its shape and properties depending on its environment. When installed into Hyogo, he became able to control the metal with his brain, shaping it into an arm as well as a variety of weapons used for Oracle. In December of 2004, Hyogo was sent to Tokyo, Japan with the Angry Alter Ego and the rest of the Black Dragon team. He remained in Tokyo with Friedrich Gien and Sgt.Jeffery Rogers to see if Adam Evans would stay on Earth, eventually encountering the Creator and his group. When they planned to travel to Kyoto via the bullet train, Hyogo and Gien followed them with the intent of assassinating them all on the train. While on board, Hyogo realized he had no money to pay for his lunch, but was given money by Mathias Silvos. The act of kindness from his target moved Hyogo and he contemplated sparing them, but was threatened by Gien that everyone on board would be killed by a bomb if Hyogo did not act. (The bomb did not exist and was meant to motivate Hyogo). Hyogo used his biochalcum are to hold a stewardess hostage, demanding that the Creator and his group surrender. He was stopped by Diatyallah Gatti as she exposed herself as a mage to switch places with the stewardess. Frightened by the powers displayed by his targets, Hyogo panicked and fled to the roof, trying to think of a way to escape. Dee, Mathias, and New Baggins followed him and Hyogo was shot by Mathias after nearing suffocating Dee with his arm. After being shot, Hyogo lost his grip on the train and fell from it as it moved at full speed, his body disappearing in the snowy countryside as the train sped on. Category:Oracle